halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Julia Finitevus
RE:Question Actually I changed my mind about the translator. And that other plot idea I already scrapped (sorry I didn't explain it very well.) A fellow user suggested another idea that might work, if I execute it properly. I'll notify you of the results, if you want. Also, thanks for the welcome! :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) Hi, again. I just had another idea for a rewrite for the first chapter of my story, and was wondering if it would work in established canon or not. So basically, the first chapter would start off with my character being interrogated by a Covenant soldier, who then uses a classified experimental neurotoxin on him. The neurotoxin has some side effects- it alters my characters memories, and leaves him uncertain of his identity. The interrogator informs the Covenant scientist who developed the toxin that it had some unforeseen side effects, and it needed further tinkering. Then my character is locked up in a cell, and everything else goes from there. So... will it work? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) Okay, thanks. I'll message him there now. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:33, January 12, 2018 (UTC) 'UZ's Feedback' Hey, old friend. Hey, Jules, didn't know you were here too! Small world, big universes. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 23:45, February 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hey, old friend. Replying to your message. I've been good! I also recently decided to come back to this site. I have made a few articles here, but just not as much as I do on Star Wars Fanon. How have you been doing, Jules? How's Chica? Its been while since I last spoke with you two. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 00:33, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: RE: Hey, old friend. That's good to hear that you both are doing well. Don't worry about it, writer's block will always pass by. And I've been playing Halo since Halo: Combat Evolved, and like Star Wars, Halo means a lot to me. Also do you have Discord? I think it'll be easier for us to talk cause talk pages are not really my kind of thing anymore. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 01:08, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Hey, old friend. Ah, I see. Well no worries here. If you do join Discord, whether it'll be through Halo Fanon's Discord link or on the site itself, then please do let me know, alright? Take care of yourself, Jules, and it was good talking with you again! Tell Chica I said "Hi," next time you talk to her. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 01:16, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey, old friend. Alrighty, if anything comes to mind about collaboration, I'll be sure to leave ya a message! Also if you want to see more of my projects off-Halo Fanon, here's a few links. *''RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising'' *''Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars'' *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 01:36, February 9, 2018 (UTC) I am Here to say something Nrahom-verse. Hey, Jules, I was wondering if you wanted to help co-write the Nrahom-verse with me? The first story will be the short story Jek 'Nrahom: Sangheili Commander. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 00:40, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox RE: Nrahom-verse. Actually I think it would be better if we chat using the Chat on one of my wikias. I'm not so sure about Star Wars Fanon as much no more. I'll be waiting in the chat all day on this wiki. Angel's Fan-Fiction Universe. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 14:49, February 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chat. Yeah. 1PM sounds good. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 14:20, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox returns RE: Sandbox Returns RE: Vacation Hey, Jules, I got your message. Yeah, I think Saturday will be great. You and your parents have a great time! —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 16:48, February 13, 2018 (UTC) RE 2: Sandbox returns Another Job Done RE: Ideas Are you there? Doin' Good